Tristan Return's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Tristen return's to The Dragonfly Inn for Thanksgiving in season 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Thanksgiving day in Stars Hollow when Tristan walk's into the Inn.

''H...Hi May I help you?'' Lorelai asks him

''beautiful Inn is um Rory here?'' Tristan asks Lorelai

''thank you and um yea she is.'' Lorelai tells him

''can I?'' he asks her

''uh hm.'' Lorelai says and nods and goes over to the table and put's her hand's on Rory's shoulder and bend's over to her ear level.

''there's someone here to see you.'' Lorelai tells her in her ear

''what really who is it?'' Rory asks her

''why don't you come and see for yourself.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and get's up and goes into the front of the Inn.

''Tristan?'' Rory asks him

''hi.'' Tristan says

''H...hi.'' Rory says all confused and stands there watching him

''so what um...what are you um doing here?'' Rory asks him

''came to find and see you.'' Tristan tells her

''oh wh...why?'' she asks him

Tristan looks at Lorelai.

''um mom can and may we have some privacy please?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea sure hun.'' Lorelai says and walk's away to Rory and Tristan can talk in private

''so tell me why did you come all the way back here to Stars Hollow how did you know where to find me?'' Rory asks him with her arms crossed at her chest

''mapquest and well because I should of never let you go out of my life.'' he tells her

''well I'm over you and I'm sort of with somebody right now so I can't date you sorry.'' she tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

''look I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I don't regret everything that happened between us because it was great.'' he tells her

''no you don't love me you can't love me and I regret everything I did with you because it was wrong to hurt the guy I'm in love with so I'm sorry you came all the way out here for nothing now I have to go because I have a thanksgiving feast to get back to.'' Rory tells him and walk's away and goes to sit back down at the table next to Luke

Lorelai watches her ''hey is everything okay are you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea everything's fine and yea I'm fine.'' Rory tells her and takes a roll

''so where's Tristan he's not going to stay and eat with us?'' Lorelai asks her

''no he has to go.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai says and put's her hand on Rory's knee to comfort her

The girl's eat with the rest of thier company that they have at the Inn and Rory just think's about the way she let down and hurt Tristen and his feeling's and feel's bad.

''um mom may I be excused for a few minute's?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea sure hun go ahead.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thank's.'' Rory says and get's up and goes into her mom's office and let's her emotions out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the table

''hey is Rory okay?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''yea well no Tristen showed up and stirred up her emotions again.'' Lorelai tells him

''What!'' Luke says

''Where is he I'm going to kill him!!'' Luke says angrily

''No Luke it's fine he's gone and she'll be fine now just forget about it and eat and just let her have time to cool off.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory comes out a little while later and sit's down and eat's quickly and says bye to her mom and kisss her cheek and drives back to Lorelai's and pack's her thing's and drives back to Manhatten to Logan's apartment and get's into her cute pajama's and get's into and curl's up in bed and wait's for Logan to get home.

Logan comes home and see's her in bed.

''hey sweetie what are you doing home so early?'' he asks her

''I wasn't expecting you home or back here so early.'' he tells her

''I thought you were spending time with and at your moms in Stars Hollow for a few days?'' he asks her

''how was Thanksgiving dinner?'' he asks her while he changes into pajama pant's and a teeshirt

Rory cringes and pretend's to be asleep not answering him.

Logan crawls into bed next to her and wrap's his arm around her.

Rory relaxes and cries again letting her emotion's out more.

''aww sweetie whats a matter?'' he asks her

''Tris...Tristan showed up again and stirred up my emotions and brought up everything that happened between us again.'' she tells him crying

''I already told you that that's over with and I forgive you for all of it and we are starting new fresh from there and forgot that it ever happened.'' he tells her

''I love you Ace.'' he tells her and kisses her head

Rory nods and sniffles and wipes her eye's and tries to go to sleep now that he knows everything.

Logan gently rub's her back comfortingly and kisses at her cheek and shoulder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''um so Tristen is back here and living in Connecticut from wherever he's been?'' Logan asks her

Rory just nod's ''Military school in North Carolina and I really don't want to talk about it right now and I am sorry for having aone night fling with him and for the pregnancy scare with him when we weren't together.'' she tells him

''shh Ace relax I love you no matter what and we will have kid's together in the proer time now is there anything I can do for you?'' he asks her

Rory just nods.

''okay what is it Ace?'' he asks her

''go down to Dunkin Donuts and get me a box of chocolate munchinks and a chocolate milk please?'' she asks him

''sure you got it Ace be right back sweetie.'' he tells her and kisses her cheek and grab's his wallet and goes down to Dunkin Donut's and get's her what she wants and comes back and bring's it all to the bedroom and see's that she's asleep so he put's them in the kitchen on the table and the milk in the fridge and saves them for when she wakes up again later.

Logan comes back to the bedroom and crawl's back into bed next to her and wrap's his arm around her and relaxes with her for a while until she wakes up again.

Rory relaxes and sleeps soundly in his arm's.

Later that night at Lorelai's she and Luke are relaxing on the couch together.

''so do you think that Rory is going to be okay?'' he asks her

''yea I think she'll be fine now that Logan is back and that they are back together.'' she tells him

''okay good.'' he says

Rory wakes up a little while later and goes out into the kitchen and brings her donut's and milk into the bedroom and get's back into the bed and eat's and smiles and watches Logan sleep peacefully. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later Rory start's bursting out in tear's loudly and it wakes Logan.

''Ace..what's the matter Ace?'' he asks her

''noth...nothing shh just go back to sleep.'' she tells him with her face in her hand's

Logan sit's up

''Ace'' he says

''it's nothing it's just Tris...Tristan.'' she cries

''are you still in love with him Ace?'' Logan asks her

''No Logan how could you say and accuse me of that!'' she screams angrily at him

''I love you I have never loved him and nor will I ever ever love Tristan it was just a one time mistake.'' she cries and tells him

''shh Ace.'' he rub's her back softly

''Logan just stop please just leave me alone for a few minute's and just give me a few minute's to myself please.'' she tells him

''okay sweetie.' he says and kisses her cheek and lays back down and goes back to sleep

Rory just stays sitting up thinking trying to calm down.

Rory get's up angrily and goes into the bathroom slamming the door.

Logan throw's his pillow over his head.

Rory looks at herself in the mirror ''Ugh!'' she groans and turn's the shower on and gets undressed and gets into the scalding hot shower 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory comes out a while later just wrapped in a towel and sees Logan getting dressed.

''hey where you going?'' she asks him

''oh my god what did you do sweetie look at you you are bright red and like burnt to a crisp!'' he says

''What dont worry about me I just took a hot shower.'' she tells him

''more like a scaulding shower!'' he says

''well I was just upset!'' she tells him

''I'm going out with the boy's if that's okay with you?'' he questions her

''fine.'' she says

''okay then.'' he says

''I just figured that you would stay here with me today and we could just watch movies and wallow and you could hold me.'' she tells him

''I would love to but I can't I haven't seen Colin and Finn in forever.'' he tells her

''Fine!'' she says

''okay I'm gone I love you sweetie feel better.'' he tells her and kisses her cheek and leaves

Rory get's a bunch of junkfood on the coffee table in the livingroom and sits on the couch and dials her moms number.

''Hello?'' Lorelai says

''hey mom.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie whats up how ya doing baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''ugh not so well Logan went out with the boy's and I'm alone and I really don't want to be alone so I was wondering if you wanted to come and hangout and watch movies and eat crap with me today?'' Rory asks her

''okay sounds good I'll be there a little bit later sweetie okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''okay bye mom.'' Rory says and hangs up and watches some movies without her 


End file.
